Marriage is No Easy Task
by Dalia1784
Summary: Horace and Clarabelle are finally getting married. Just when things were getting easy, only one thing stands in their way. Now if these two want to get hitched,they must confront their famillies  especially the rivaling fathers  before disaster unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It was a bright afternoon on Christmas Eve in the park and Horace was walking through the snow to meet up with Clarabelle, he was holding a tiny box in his left hand. He stopped and turned to make sure no one was around, when he didn't see any one he opened the box and smiled. When he heard something he quickly closed the box and hid it in his jacket pocket. Five minutes passed and soon he finally made it. Clarabelle was sitting a at bench admiring the winter view, Horace walked up to her and embraced her and sat down next to her. Horace couldn't help turning bright red sitting right next to her. About an hour passed and he finally decided it was time.

"um Clarabelle, there's somethin' I wanted to ask you." He said nervously.

He got up from the bench and kneeled down, Horace pulled the little box out of his jacket pocket. All of a sudden he began to shake from being too nervous.

"Horace I think you got the nerves again." Clarabelle giggled.

"Really?"

"Yes Horace."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"You're not pullin' my leg ?"

"Nope."

"Don't fool with me like that!" Horace shouted.

"What do you mean! You're trembling like a wet puppy. I'm not blind y'know!" Clarabelle replied angerly.

Horace eventually stopped trembling and apologized, he was ready. He looked around to make sure no one was aiming a "cupid's" arrow at him. So finally he cleared his throat.

"Clarabelle I know I asked this before and I disappeared before it happened too." Horace said becoming completely nervous again. But before he could even ask, Oswald was walking by taking Pluto out for walk since Mickey was helping Minnie set up for a christmas party that was planned for the evening.

"Hey Horace, Hi Clarabelle what's up?"

There was no answer. Horace will still trying to finish his sentence.

"I know it's Christmas Eve, but I thought I'd I give you your gift a little early." He blushed.

"Horace, are you okay? Yoo Hoo!" Oswald called out.

Still no answer. Oswald decided to get Horace's attention another way, he unhooked Pluto's leash. Oswald told Pluto go get Horace. Pluto ran fast to Horace and tackled him, knocking over the box. Luckily it landed on Clarabelle's lap. Pluto kept licking Horace's face, Horace got up. He seemed pretty irrate.

"Oh for gosh sakes Oswald! Can't a guy make a proposal to his girlfriend!" Horace yelled. Realizing Clarabelle was right next to him he slapped his hands over his mouth.

Clarabelle pick up the little box and opened it. Inside was ring, but this ring was no regular ring. In fact it was an engagement ring. She looked down at Horace who mumbling to himself.

"Jeeze Horace, sorry for ruining your chance to pop the question." Oswald said feeling guilty.

"Oh no Oswald, no he didn't." Clarabelle said smiling.

" R-really ?" Horace was stunned.

"Horace do you know how long I was waiting for? Well here's my answer."

Clarabelle kissed him on the lips, which made Horace blush bright red. He could feel his heart beating really fast. Oswald and Pluto just stood there stunned.

"Oswald she said 'Yes!'" He said so happy, it was like if he won a million dollars.

"Well don't that beat all." Oswald said scratching his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Horace had got back up and sat next to Clarabelle, both were holding hands.

"So when are you going tell everyone, about your engagement?" Oswald asked them both.

Horace and Clarabelle looked at each other and then back to Oswald.

"Well you see Oswald, we um... well-" Horace was puzzled.

"We don't know when to tell them just yet and uh- " Clarabelle was starting to get nervous.

Horace got an idea.

"I got it (I think)! Why don't we let them find out on their own." He said proudly.

"Sounds like a plan, but how?" said Oswald.

"Hmm," Clarabelle thought about it. "We'll give them hints."

"Yeah and then when they begin to guess, we'll tell them." Horace continued.

"Great idea, you two lovebirds can do that tonight's Christmas party." Oswald replied in a smart alec tone.

Horace and Clarabelle completely forgot that there was a Christmas party that evening. Oswald just stood there blank waiting for a reply.

"So are ya' two still going?" he asked.

"Of course we are." Clarabelle was the first to reply.

"See ya later Oswald." Horace reply second.

Oswald put Pluto back on his leash and began his walk back to Mickey's.

"Oswald!" Horace called out.

Oswald walked back.

"What's up?"

"Can you do us one favor?" Clarabelle asked.

"Yeah?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE JUST YET!" Both of them shouted in unison.

"Okay..."

Horace and Clarabelle headed back to their homes, to get ready for the party. Horace was in his garage working on his motorbike, it was an old one. In fact he had gotten it in his teen years and always repaired it every year.

He had remembered on his first date with Clarabelle, the bike's engine was acting up when he picked her up and then when he took her home his motorbike gave out one block from her house. So to make sure Clarabelle was safe, he walked her home the rest of the way.. Horace hoped this time around that wouldn't happen again.

At her home Clarabelle was fixing her earrings, she looked around as she put them on and saw a picture of her and Horace. The picture she remembered was from their first date, she remembered being a little nervous too. She knew her father would have so many questions, but when she was with Horace, she didn't care if her father was angry about it.

After her glance at the picture she looked at her ring, Clarabelle began to think back to the first time she and Horace met.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clarabelle's daydreaming ended when she heard the doorbell rang. Quickly she put on her coat and ran out the door locking it behind her, Horace was waiting for her on his motorbike.

"Just like the first time." Clarabelle thought to herself.

Soon the two were off to Mickey's. The cold wind was rushing, Clarabelle hid her face on Horace's back to keep the cold wind from hitting her face. Horace blushed cherry red, remembering that this had happened before.

"Just like the first time." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile at Mickey's, Oswald was trying his hardest not to spill out the news already he was sweating nervously. Ortensia walked pass by him setting a tray of sweets.

"Ozzy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," He replied. "Just nothing."

"_Just_ nothing? Did something happen when you were walking Pluto?"

"No."

"Okay but I think, you know something and you're trying to cover it."

Mickey walked in overhearing the conversation.

"Oswald, what are you hiding?" Mickey began to ask questions.

"Gee uh Mickey, I -I don't know what you're talking about." Oswald began to grow nervous.

Oswald was now in deep sludge, this time Minnie, Daisy, Donald,Goofy, and Fanny had walked in at all the comotion and began to ask the same question.

"Aw, c'mon Oswald don't play stupid. We know you're hiding something." Donald called out.

Oswald was becoming a nervous wreck, he was so close to just breaking down and tell the doorbell rang, this stopped everyone from finishing there interrogation.

"Saved by the bell." Oswald sighed with relief.

Mickey opened the door to see that Horace and Clarabelle finally arrived. Oswald ran and bumped Mickey out of the way.

"Hey," Oswald made a very smut grin. "So how's it going?"

Mickey pulled Oswald aside. He was quite furious.

"Alright Oswald," Mickey whispered. "What are you hiding?"

"It's kinda important. But I'll tell you later."

"You better."

Both turned back to Horace and Clarabelle, smiled and let them in to join everyone else at the christmas hour passed, everyone was eating at the dinner table, Oswald was getting nervous again trying not reveal the secret. Horace glanced at Oswald with the 'hey-are-you-okay?' look, Oswald shot him the 'no-but-thanks-for-putting-me-in-deep-sludge' look.

"Oswald," Ortensia asked. "are you okay?"

"Yeah Oswald," Mickey glared at him. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no," Oswald swallowed hard. "Nothing's wrong"

"Horace,"Clarabelle tapped him on the shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He quickly replied.

Later after dinner, the girls sat on one side of the room talking about their plans for the new year. But Daisy was the first to notice the ring on Clarabelle's finger.

"Clarabelle, is that what I think it is?" Daisy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Clarabelle replied, covering the ring.

Fanny notice the ring before Clarabelle covered it.

"That ring on your finger." she said pointing it out.

"Could it be that you inheirited that from a dead relative?" Ortensia asked.

"No." She said turning nervous.

"Is it for something special?" Daisy asked.

"Possibly." Clarabelle quickley

"Well then what is it?" Minnie asked.

Clarabelle was beginning to grow nervous, she looked all the way over to Horace. Meanwhile when the guys were all laughing joking around, Oswald elbowed Horace.

"Horace, I think something's wrong." He whispered.

"What's up?" Whispering back.

Oswald pointed at Clarabelle Horace looked over and gave her the 'what's-wrong-?' look. He finally realized what situation was, so quickly he got up and Clarabelle soon joined him at the center of the room.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make," Horace said, beginning to sweat. "Well uh...umm-"

Clarabelle stepped in. "Well what he's trying to say is..." She revealed her engagement ring. "Horace and I are getting married."

Everybody in the room was surprised, Oswald sighed with releif that he wasn't forced to tell. The girls were so happy, they couldn't believe that after all this time Clarabelle was finally getting hitched;the guys on the other hand were congradulating Horace for finally popping the question.

"So when's the date?" Daisy asked.

"Oh we haven't decided yet." Clarabelle replied.

"Do you know who's arranging it?" Minnie asked.

"No." Horace answered.

"Does your famillies know yet?" Goofy asked.

That made Horace and Clarabelle freeze, they knew if their parents found out there would be some kind of trouble. Since Clarabelle's Father wasn't to happy she was dating Horace to begin with, and Horace's Dad was bit skidish about him dating Clarabelle. It wasn't that both Fathers didn't hated them dating , it was because the fathers themselves had some rivalry issues. The Mothers on the other hand were always encouraging, Clarabelle's Mother was at first a little skeptic about Horace and Clarabelle dating but eventually got use to it. But every now and then she had her issues with Horace. Horace's Mother was proud that her son had a girlfriend, but had her differences with Clarabelle.

"Well we plan to visit them tommorow." Horace said pretty fast.

"Sounds good to us." Mickey said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Christmas Morning came, Horace came and picked up Clarabelle in his truck to go visit their famillies. The two had begun to talk about their situation.

"So how are we gonna tell them without making a huge scene?" Clarabelle asked.

"That's the problem, there is no way it's not gonna be scene." He replied.

"Let's just hope my dad takes it easy on you Horace."

"Yeah, I just hope my ma doesn't make too much food again."

"Oh yeah, I rememeber that. We ended up having take some of the leftovers home, it lasted a whole month."

Both of them laughed.

"So where we going first?"

"Let's see your family first."

"Why."

"Ladies first."

They reach to Clarabelle's parents house, the house itself was almost big as a boarding house. The truck pulled into the park way, Horace and Clarabelle got out and walked passed all the cars.

"Let's see Markus and Itsey-Betsy are here, Miss Bovina is here, wow the whole family is here." Clarabelle said with excitement.

"D'oh! So is Sarabelle." Horace grumbed.

"Oh I know how evil my sister can be."

They reached to the front door, Clarabelle rang the door bell. Opening the door was Clarabelle's mother, she was very happy to see her daughter.

"Oh my little girl came to visit. I'm so happy!" Clarabelle's mother hugged her. "Oh hello Horace."

"Hello ma'am" Horace smiled.

"Is Dad here?" Clarabelle asked.

"Stang!" Clarabelle's Mother called out. "Clarabelle is here. Oh come in, the whole family is here."

Inside Horace stared around at the entire family, he was pratically invisble to them without Clarabelle. The first family member they talked to was Clarabelle's handicapped aunt who was simply called "Auntie".

"Hello Auntie."Clarabelle smiled.

"Hi Clarabelle sweetie how's my niece doin'?" Auntie smiled.

Auntie noticed Horace and drew out her rifle pointing it at Horace.

"It's alright Auntie, this is Horace remember." Clarabelle said calmly.

Auntie put her rifle down. "So your the feller' courtin' my niece."

Horace nodded.

"Well why didn't ya' say so." Auntie grinned and gave him a big pat on the back.

"Hello sister!" Sarabelle walked in.

"Hello Sarabelle." Clarabelle replied.

"Hello." Horace said sarcastically.

"Hello Horace," Sarabelle replied. "Still full of ego? I see."

Horace rolled his eyes. Then suddenly sounds of little running mary janes went through the hallway. Betsy ran up to Clarabelle and hugged her.

"Aunt Clarabelle!" Betsy cried out with joy. "Hi Uncle Horace!"

"Hey little Betsy." Horace smiled.

Markus, Betsy's father walked in. He was on his cellphone talking to his business partners, he didn't even glance at them. A few seconds later he was finally off his cellphone.

"To invisible to notice us Markus?" Clarabelle joked.

"Very funny sis." he replied.

"Daddy this is Uncle Horace." Betsy pointed at Horace.

" 'Uncle Horace' ?" Markus asked puzzled.

"She says that cause I'm considered family to her." Horace whispered.

"I see." Markus replied.

Then suddenly Clarabelle's Father walked in. He walked over to Clarabelle and gave her a hug.

"How's my little girl?" he was happy to see his daughter, but then he looked and noticed Horace. Boy was he furious, no one couldn't see the deathly look in his face, accept Horace of course.

Horace was a little scared. "Good day sir, uh I mean Stang umm..."

"Save it Horsecollar, it's christmas so take it easy." He replied.

"Yes sir." Horace sighed with relief.

"Lunch is ready!" Clarabelle's Mother called out.

Later everyone was eating and talking to one another, Markus was once again on his cellphone. Betsy snached her father's cellphone and hid it in her skirt pocket.

"No cellphones at the table daddy." Betsy said.

Everyone laughed. Bertie, Clarabelle's ten year old cousin began sneakingly flinging peas at Horace. Horace on the other hand was ignoring the peas being shot at him, he sill managed to eat while being shot at.

"Boy Horace you have alot peas don't you? Clarabelle asked.

"Let's just say, I like peas." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"So Clarabelle anything new sweetheart?" Clarabelle's Mother asked.

"Well, I just want my whole family to know," Clarabelle replied glowing. "Horace and I are getting married."

The whole family was in shock except Betsy and Auntie. Stang was so angry he was speechless, it was the holidays so he had to show a little respect. The rest of the afternoon Stang was so speechless he had a crooked smile just covering up his anger. Everyone later said their good byes and left the house. On road again, Horace and Clarabelle began to talk about the situation.

"Well that went well." Said Horace.

"At least my Father wasn't angry about it." she replied with concern.

"I know right."

"So now we're heading to my parent's place."

"Well let's hope nothing goes wrong."

"I hope."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Evening came when they pulled up in the driveway, and walked up the stairs of the walkway. Horace rang the doorbell, the door opened and his mother stepped out and have him a big hug.

"My son, my little baby boy here for christmas." she almost squeezed him to death.

"Hi mom." he struggled to breath.

"Hello ." Clarabelle smiled.

Horace's Mother spoke in sarcasm. "Oh hello."

So when they walked to the door everyone walked in, Mrs. Horsecollar almost slammed the door on Clarabelle but Horace stopped it and let her walk in. Clarabelle started to get suspicious of how Horace's own mother was acting towards her, interupting her when she talked to Horace and constantly giving her the evil eye. Horace's Father however was actually nice to Clarabelle, he greeted her like she was his daughter.

"It's good to see ya' both here." He smiled.

"Likewise Dad." Horace smiled.

Both Father and Son walked to the backyard and started a conversation.

"So any problems with Clarabelle lately?"

"Well not really, Clarabelle and I have little arguements every now and then but it's all good."

"Glad to hear it, but I don't think your mother isn't"

"I think she's just getting used to us dating still."

"I hope it's just that."

Later at the dinnertable, Horace's mother was staring at Clarabelle with a glare like an angry tiger. Clarabelle was lucky Horace's Grandmother was there to keep the peace.

"Dad, everyone I have something to announce."

Everyone was silent.

"I am getting married and Clarabelle is my fiancee."

Suddenly the whole room turned silent except the sound of a plate smashing to the ground. Everyone turned to Horace's mother, she was showing a crooked smile and her right eye was twitching.

"Oh clumsy me..." she was trying not lose her temper "I'll clean that up."

But everyone turned back around and began to congradulate Horace. Horace's father patted his son on the back, proud of the engagment.

His Grandmother cheerfully asked. "So how did you propose?"

Both Horace and Clarabelle began to tell the story and as they were telling the story they were blushing the many shades of red.

Horace's grandmother was so happy she hugged the couple and then asked. "Now let's see a kiss from the two of you."

Mrs. Horsecollar stopped in the middle of her sweeping, she turned around slowly to see. Horace and Clarabelle, extremly shy kissed each other on the cheek.

"Oh c'mon Horace give her a real kiss don't be so timid." his Grandmother shouted. Everyone cheered and kept encouraging Horace.

Horace blushed bright red and finally kissed her passionately on the lips, everyone clapped and cheered. Horace's mother on the other hand was so furious no words could describe it. Later on the drive back both were very quiet they didn't know what to say, Clarabelle didn't want to bring up Horace's mother especially because Horace never brought up her father .

"You're Grandmother is very lively." Clarabelle attempted to break the silence.

"That's my grandma for ya'," Horace laughed. "She's always wants to make the best of her life."

"Your dad took it well."

"That's a sigh of relief."

Clarabelle looked down, she looked dissapointed like if she had lost a game. Horace held her hand trying to comfort her, he knew something was wrong. "Something wrong?"

Clarabelle was uneasy to say anything, so she thought up a quick lie. "No I'm fine,I'm just tired that's all." She wanted to tell him his mother hated her, even though she already knew her father hated him. Christmas was over and the two were in their own homes resting peacefully and pondering on the things that happened and wondered what was yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

New Years came and went, during that time Clarabelle was packing her things preparing to move in with Horace. She turned the stove on to brew some tea, but before she could get the pot from the cabinet she saw smoke coming from the stove. Clarabelle rushed to see what happened, she soon saw fire spreading to the counters and tried to put it out herself. Turned out the wind from an open window blew a few papers and one of them landed on the stove and caught fire causing the burning embers to spread, and set the counter a blaze. In split second the fire got way out of hand, Clarabelle ran out of the kitchen to call the fire department when she made it to her phone she fell and hurt her leg with no chance of getting up, she couldn't move when debree had fallen on her. Smoke started to spread all over the house, she couldn't see anything. Her cellphone landed on the floor, Clarabelle reached for it and pressed a number.

Meanwhile Horace was driving back from the store, when suddenly his cellphone rang. He pulled over and answered it. "Hello, Clarabelle?" All he could hear was her struggling to breath. The sounds of sufficating and her struggle to say "Help me."Then soon the phone was cut off. Horace made a hard u-turn and hit the gas pedal fast to reach to her, as he drove really fast Horace called the fire department.

He finally made it to the house, The fire had spread all over the house and firemen were out there trying to put the fire firemen tried to keep Horace from going in there. But he jumped into one of the windows, the inside was an inferno everywhere he went. Horace finally found Clarabelle and picked her up. He ran to the front door and kicked it open, everyone looked at him. His clothes were blackened and burned, he too was hurt from a few second degree burns. Horace silently carried Clarabelle to his truck, he laid her gently down in the passenger's seat and drove to the hospital. On the way he could hear her trying breath, he held her hand hoping she would pull through.

At the hospital, Horace was alone in the waiting room, he was bandaged up and he was waiting for the doctor to come. He was afraid the doctor would tell him "That she didn't make it." In a matter of seconds, both Horace and Clarabelle's parents came.

Clarabelle's father was furious, the first thing he did was slam Horace into the wall making the burns on him hurt more than ever. He shouted. "How dare you let this happen to my daughter! Because of you! My daughter is probably dying! "

Horace's father pushed him off of Horace. "You keep your hands off of my son Stang!"

Clarabelle's Mother joined in to defend Horace. "We have no idea what is going on," She turned to Stang. "besides the doctor hasn't even told us a single thing yet!"

Just like that, the doctor had stepped in. "Mr. Horsecollar," Both Horace and his Father confusingly pointed at each other. "uh, Horace Horsecollar."

Horace got up and walked over to speak with the doctor.

Clarabelle's father shouted. "The rest of us would like to hear too!" Clarabelle's mother elbowed him in the arm.

The doctor explained. "She'll be alright, but she has to stay overnight just to make sure."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"You may go see her now." The doctor smiled.

When they entered the room, Clarabelle was calm in fact she seemed at eased.

"Clarabelle are you okay?" Clarabelle's Mother asked.

Clarabelle replied. "I'm fine."

"You gave us all a scare, we thought we were gonna lose you." Her Father smiled.

Horace stood right next to Clarabelle and held her hand, making him blush. "I'm happy you're safe."

"You saved my life, I'm so glad you're here. " Clarabelle kissed Horace, causing him to blush multiple shades of red.

Both Clarabelle's Father and Horace's Mother were both hiding their anger once again covering it with false smiles.

Clarabelle's Mother said to Horace's Father. "He's a keeper."

He replied. "I've never seen them this happy before."


End file.
